


I'm a (were)wolf

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychiatrist Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, derek thought he hallucinated
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: “ผมเป็นหมาป่า”เดเร็กพูด เขามองซ้ายขวาในห้องสีขาวก่อนจะหันไปหาชายที่นั่งอยู่ตรงเก้าอี้ตรงข้ามโซฟาที่เขานั่ง ชายคนนั้นไม่พูดอะไรแต่กำลังก้มจดบางอย่างด้วยลายมือยุกยิกลงบนสมุดโน้ตบนตักพลางส่งเสียงงึมงำในลำคอ





	

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของกิจกรรม western series weekly จาก @seriesweekly ในทวิตเตอร์หัวข้อ Animal จ้า :D

“ผมเป็นหมาป่า”

เดเร็กพูด เขามองซ้ายขวาในห้องสีขาวก่อนจะหันไปหาชายที่นั่งอยู่ตรงเก้าอี้ตรงข้ามโซฟาที่เขานั่ง ชายคนนั้นไม่พูดอะไรแต่กำลังก้มจดบางอย่างด้วยลายมือยุกยิกลงบนสมุดโน้ตบนตักพลางส่งเสียงงึมงำในลำคอ

_นัดครั้งที่ 1_

เดเร็กกระแอมอีกครั้ง เขาจ้องหน้าชายตรงหน้า--สติลินสกี้ นั่นนามสกุลเขาล่ะ ไม่ผิดแน่ เดเร็กเช็คจากในเว็บไซต์ที่เอริก้าแนะนำมารวมถึงตอนที่ยืนคุยกับพนักงานต้อนรับข้างหน้าคลินิก สไตลส์ สติลินสกี้ นักจิตวิทยาหนุ่มที่มีชื่อเสียงในแคลิฟอร์เนีย

“เอ่อ โทษที พอดีผมเช็คข้อมูลอะไรนิดหน่อยนะ เอ่อ…” สติลินสกี้เลิกคิ้วข้องเดเร็ก ดูเหมือนเขาจะลืมชื่อคนไข้ของเขานะ นี่เหรอนักจิตวิทยาชื่อดัง เดเร็กฉุนนิดๆ เขาโดนเอริก้าหลอกรึเปล่านะ (นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกด้วย) เธออาจจะแค่อยากแนะนำเดเร็กกับนักจิตวิทยาคนนี้ หน้าตาเขาก็ดูไม่แย่อะไรนะ พูดให้ถูกก็สเป็คเดเร็กเลย...แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ใครจำเป็นต้องรู้

“เดเร็ก เดเร็ก เฮล” เดเร็กพูดเสียงเรียบ เขาขมวดคิ้วน้อยๆ แสดงให้คนตรงข้ามรู้ว่าเขาไม่พอใจที่ถูกเมิน

“เอ้อ ผมเรียกคุณว่าเดเร็กแล้วกัน คุณก็เรียกผมว่าสไตลส์นะ คนส่วนใหญ่เรียกพ่อผมด้วยนามสกุล ฟังดูแล้วมันขัดหูแปลกๆ ฮะๆ...อะ กลับเข้าเรื่อง คุณพูดว่าคุณคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นหมาป่า…?”

“ใช่” เดเร็กยอมรับแบบเขินๆ มันไม่บ่อยนักหรอกที่เขาบอกคนอื่นเรื่องนี้ คนที่รู้มีแค่เอริก้า ไอแซคและบอยด์เท่านั้น มันน่าอายจะตายที่จะบอกคนอื่นว่า ‘เฮ้ คุณรู้มั้ย ผมคิดว่าทุกๆ คืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวงผมจะกลายเป็นหมาป่าได้’

“ทำไมคุณถึงคิดแบบนั้นล่ะ?” สติลินสกี้--สไตลส์พูด เขาวางสมุดลงข้างลำตัวและเปลี่ยนท่าเป็นนั่งไขว่ห้าง เดเร็กเหลือบมองเรียวขายาวก่อนจะรีบกลับมามองตาของนักจิตวิทยาตรงหน้า

“ผมก็ไม่รู้ มันเกิดขึ้นไม่นานมานี้ ประมาณสองสัปดาห์ก่อน...คืนนั้นผมเมามาก ผมดื่มกับเพื่อนนิดหน่อยตอนตั้งแคมป์ จำไม่ค่อยได้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง มันเหมือนฝันเลยตอนที่ผมคิดว่าผมถูกตัวอะไรบางอย่างกัด วันต่อมาพวกเราแฮงค์กันมาก พอผมเช็คตรงที่คิดว่าถูกกัดก็ไม่มีแม้แต่รอยเลย ถึงความรู้สึกเจ็บตอนนั้นจะเหมือนจริงมากเลยก็เถอะ” เดเร็กพูดขึ้นพลางมองตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของคนตรงข้าม ปกติเขาไม่ใช่คนที่จะเปิดใจและพูดกับใครเร็วขนาดนั้น แต่สไตลส์มีบางอย่างที่พิเศษออกไป คงเพราะเขาเป็นนักจิตวิทยาที่มีชื่อเสียงล่ะมั้ง

“คุณคิดว่าคุณถูกหมาป่า...คุณคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่า”

“เอ้อ จะว่าอย่างนั้นก็ได้ แต่มันรู้สึกมากกว่านั้น ผมรู้สึกผมเป็นสัตว์จริงๆ สัญชาตญาณของมัน...ความรู้สึกอยากวิ่งในป่า ความรู้สึกต้องการอยู่ในฝูง…”

สไตลส์เลิกคิ้วขึ้น เขาพยักหน้าเบาๆ เหมือนกับเข้าใจอะไรสักอย่าง เขาเคาะนิ้วชี้กับเข่าค้างที่ยกสูงขึ้น

“ผมกำลังเป็นบ้ารึเปล่า” เดเร็ก เฮลพูดพลางถอนหายใจ เขาส่ายหัวพ่ายแพ้ ตั้งแต่สองสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาเขารู้สึกควบคุมอารมณ์ยากมาก เขาลองเสิร์ชอาการดูจากกูเกิ้ลแต่มันดูจะเลวร้ายยิ่งขึ้นไปเรื่อยๆ ซะอีก

“อืมมม ก็ไม่นะ ช่วงนี้คุณมีเรื่องคิดมากอะไรรึเปล่า คุณทำงานอะไรน่ะ”

“ผมเป็นสถาปนิก เรื่องงานตอนนี้ไม่ค่อยมีอะไรเครียดเท่าไหร่ โปรเจคต์ใหญ่ๆ ผมก็เคลียร์ไปแล้ว ถ้าเรื่องคิดมากเรื่องอื่น…” เดเร็กนั่งพิงกับโซฟาสีขาวขณะครุ่นคิด โซฟาตัวนี้มันนิ่มกว่าที่คิด ปกติเวลาเขาดูหนังหรือซีรีย์ในฉากที่ตัวละครไปพบกับนักจิตวิทยา เก้าอี้ที่พวกเขานั่งมันดูไม่สบายเอาซะเลย แต่ในออฟฟิศของสไตลส์ดูสบาย ถึงแม้มันจะเป็นสีขาวสะอาดไม่คุ้นตาแต่มันก็รู้สึกอบอุ่นและเป็นกันเองมากกว่าจะคิดว่ามันเป็นคลินิกหรือออฟฟิศของนักจิตวิทยาทั่วไป

“เรื่องอื่น?” สไตลส์กระตุ้นคำถามขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าเดเร็กหันไปให้ความสนใจอย่างอื่นมากกว่า เดเร็กเงยหน้าเหมือนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ เขาหันกลับไปมองสไตลส์...ให้ตายเถอะ นอกจากในออฟฟิศนี้จะทำสมาธิเขาหลุดได้แล้ว ใบหน้าของนักจิตวิทยาหนุ่มคนนี้เองก็ด้วย ถ้าไม่นับดวงตาสีน้ำตาอ่อนนั่นก็ยังมีปากทรงศรคิวปิด...จมูกโด่งๆ แล้วก็ขี้แมลงวันเม็ดเล็กๆ เต็มหน้านั่นอีก

สไตลส์กระแอมและพยักเพยิดให้เดเร็กพูดเมื่อเขาเห็นว่าเดเร็กเหม่ออีกครั้ง เดเร็กนั่งตัวตรง เขาเลียปากด้วยความประหม่า “เอ่อ ถ้าคิดมากจริงๆ ก็อาจจะเป็นเพราะโฮมซิกมั้ง ช่วงนี้ผมคิดถึงคนที่บ้านบ่อยๆ พวกเขาอยู่ที่นิวเจอร์ซี่แต่ผมย้ายมาทำงานที่นี่แทน”

“หืม อะไรที่ทำให้คุณย้ายมาบีค่อนฮิลส์ มันแทบไม่มีอะไรเลยนะถ้าเทียบกับเมืองใหญ่ๆ” สไตลส์ถามและยิ้ม “ผมโตมาที่นี่เลยยังทำงานอยู่ที่นี่ นึกไม่ออกเลยถ้าจะต้องไปทำงานที่อื่น คุณคงเพิ่งย้ายมาใช่มั้ย”

“ใช่ คุณรู้ได้ยังไง” เดเร็กเลิกคิ้วมองอย่างสงสัย

“ฮ่าๆ บอกแล้วว่าบีค่อนฮิลส์ไม่ใหญ่ เวลามีข่าวซุบซิบนินทามันจะเดินทางเร็วเสมอ ยิ่งถ้ามีหนุ่มฮอทแบบคุณมาพวกคุณนายจอห์นสันนี่ยิ่งกว่าทวิตเตอร์อีกล่ะ” สไตลส์พูดพลางขยิบตา เดเร็กกระพริบตาปริบๆ และไม่มั่นใจว่ากำลังถูกเฟลิร์ทใส่รึเปล่า ไม่ได้ เขาจะทำตัวเขินไม่ได้ เหมือนสไตลส์จะรู้ว่าเขาเขินและประหม่า เขาคงจะเห็นแก้มและหูของเดเร็กที่เปลี่ยนสี เดเร็กรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที

“เอ่อ...เพื่อนผมอยู่รัฐนี้กันเยอะน่ะ แล้วพอดีมีบริษัทที่เสนองานมาให้พอดี จริงๆ ก็ทำฟรีแลนซ์ได้ล่ะนะงานสถาปนิก ผมเลยไม่ซีเรียสเท่าไหร่และยังไม่มั่นใจว่าจะอยู่ที่นี่นานแค่ไหน”

“งั้นเหรอ...คุณลองเช็คร้านอาหารที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ กับห้องสมุดสิ ที่นั่นมีฟรายส์อร่อยมากเลย”

 

เดเร็กไม่รู้ว่าการคุยกับสไตลส์เป็นการรักษาหรือวินิจฉัยอาการของเขายังไง นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขามาหานักจิตวิทยา แต่เท่าที่ได้ยินมาการคุยก็ถือเป็นการรักษาหรือบำบัดอย่างหนึ่งล่ะมั้ง...ถึงจะไม่หายแต่แค่คุยกับสไตลส์ก็คุ้มแล้วล่ะ

พวกเขาคุยกันประมาณชั่วโมงกว่า สไตลส์บอกว่าเขาพอจะรู้อาการของเดเร็กแต่ต้องวินิจฉัยมากกว่านี้ เดเร็กตกลงพบนัดครั้งต่อไปในสัปดาห์หน้า สไตลส์หยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาเพิ่มนัดลงไปก่อนจะลุกขึ้นบอกลาเดเร็กและไปส่งเขาที่ประตู

 

_นัดครั้งที่ 4_

สัปดาห์นี้เดเร็กรู้สึกเหนื่อยเป็นพิเศษ คืนก่อนหน้านี้เป็นคืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวง...เขาเห็นภาพหลอนว่าตัวเองกำลังค่อยๆ กลายเป็นหมาป่า หูของเขาเปลี่ยน เล็บยาวขึ้น เขารู้สึกว่าฟันของเขาเปลี่ยนเป็นเขี้ยว...แต่มันก็แค่ภาพหลอนเท่านั้น เดเร็กพยายามหลับไปทั้งๆ แบบนั้นในอพาร์ตเมนต์ตรงดาวน์ทาวน์ที่เขาอาศัยอยู่คนเดียว

“ดูท่าทางคุณเหนื่อยๆ นะ งานหนักเหรอ”

“เปล่า...เมื่อคืน--”

“โอ๊ะ...พระจันทร์เต็มดวง จริงด้วย แย่หน่อยนะ คุณทานยาที่ผมให้ไปรึเปล่า”

“ทาน...แต่ผมแทบไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลย ยาที่คุณบอกว่าจะทำให้ง่วงมันก็ไม่ง่วงเลย เหมือนร่างกายมันต่อต้านเลยนะ”

“อืม...แปลกแฮะ คุณไม่มีประวัติแพ้ยาใช่มั้ย ผมไม่ค่อยอยากเพิ่มปริมาณยาเท่าไหร่ เกิดโอเวอร์โดสไปจะแย่”

เดเร็กพยักหน้า เขาหยิบชาที่สไตลส์เดินไปชงตอนที่เขาเข้ามาในห้องขึ้นมาจิบ มันช่วยอาการปวดหัวเขาได้นิดหน่อย

วันนั้นเขาคุยกันนิดหน่อย ตั้งแต่เรื่องชีวิตตอนไฮสคูลไปจนถึงเรื่องแฟนคนแรก เดเร็กยังไม่รู้ว่ามันเกี่ยวอะไรกับการรักษา แต่เขาก็ตกลงที่จะตัดสไตลส์ต่อ

 

_นัดครั้งที่ 7_

“ผมไปลองมิลค์เชคร้านนั้นที่คุณบอกแล้วนะ มันก็ดี แต่บอยด์ เพื่อนที่เคยเล่าให้ฟังน่ะ เป็นพวกห่วงสุขภาพมาก เขาไม่กินหวาน ไปด้วยเลยไม่สนุกเท่าไหร่” เดเร็กเล่า สไตลส์ส่ายหัวเสียดาย

“น่าเสียดายนะ ไม่เป็นไร ผมมีลิสต์อีกเยอะเลย ลองบอกให้เพื่อนคุณไปร้านนี้สิ เป็นร้านของพวกวีแกนแต่ทำอาหารได้อร่อยมากเลย เพื่อนคุณน่าจะชอบ บางทีถ้าไปเราอาจจะเจอกัน พอดีผมก็ไปที่นั่นบ่อยกับพ่อน่ะ”

“พ่อคุณ--”

“เอ้อ คุณอาจจะเคยเห็นเขานะ นายอำเภอสติลินสกี้ ถ้าคุณเห็นเขาในร้านเบอร์เกอร์ล่ะก็รีบโทรหาผมเลยนะ” สไตลส์พูดไปลพลางหัวเราะไปพลาง

   
เดเร็กรู้สึกมีสมาธิขึ้นอาจจะเป็นเพราะการคุยกันมันช่วยได้จริงๆ มั้ง แถมยังได้รู้จักสไตลส์มากขึ้นด้วย การมาที่นี่ก็วิน-วินดี

   
_(หลัง) นัดครั้งที่ 7_

“อ๊ะ เจอกันจริงๆ ด้วยแฮะ”

   
_นัดครั้งที่ 9_

“เฮ้! นายเป็นแฟนคลับเบสบอลคนละทีมกับฉันนี่” สไตลส์พูดเล่นและแกล้งทำเป็นโวยวายกลางออฟฟิศ

“แต่นายบอกว่าพ่อนายเชียร์ทีมนี้--”

“ฮ่าฮ่าฮ่า อย่าอ้างพ่อฉันน่า นายต้องเห็นตอนพวกเราไปเชียร์เบสบอล บ้านแทบแตก” สไตลส์หัวเราะร่า “สมัยเรียนมหาลัยฉันก็เคยเล่นเบสบอลนะ แต่พอเรียนหนักขึ้นก็เลิกไปซะงั้น”

“ดูท่านายจะเป็นนักกีฬาพอสมควรนะ ลาครอสตอนไฮสคูลแล้วยังเบสบอลอีก”

สไตลส์ส่ายหน้า “ก็แค่เพราะว่าสก็อตอยากจีบสาวน่ะ ส่วนตอนมอปลายนี่เล่นเพราะมันช่วยฝึกสมาธิน่ะ แบบที่เคยเล่าว่าฉันเป็น adhd เลยอยู่นิ่งๆ ไม่ค่อยได้”

   
สไตลส์เล่าเรื่องตลกๆ ของชีวิตสมัยประถมของเขา เดเร็กนั่งฟังอย่างตั้งใจ ถึงเขาจะบอกว่าสมาธิดีขึ้นแต่ทุกครั้งที่มองหน้าสไตลส์เขาก็เผลอเหม่อทุกครั้ง สไตลส์มักจะใส่เสื้อเชิร์ตเปิดกระดุมเม็ดบน นั่นก็ยิ่งทำลายสมาธิของเดเร็กเข้าไปใหญ่ที่ชวนให้สงสัยเมื่อจ้องไล่ใบหน้าเปื้อนขี้แมลงวันที่เรียงกัน...รอยเหล่านี้จะเรียงตัวกันไปถึงไหนนะ

   
_(ก่อน) นัดครั้งที่ 12_

“ฮัลโหล เอ่อ ฉัน...ฉันขอเลิกนัดครั้งนี้นะ มันคืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวงพอดีน่ะ” เดเร็กพูดรัวใส่โทรศัพท์มือถือในมือ เขาพยายามหายใจเข้าออกอย่างช้าที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อสงบอารมณ์คุกรุ่นในใจ

“เฮ้ย ขอโทษนะเดเร็ก ฉันลืมไปเลย” สไตลส์พูด เสียงเต็มไปด้วยความผิดหวังและรู้สึกผิด

“ไม่เป็นไรน่า มันไม่ใช่ว่านายจะต้องมานั่งจำนี่นาว่าวันไหนเป็นวันพระจันทร์เต็มดวง”

“ฉันควรจะจำได้สิ เอ่อ...งั้นมะรืนนี้ไหวมั้ย นายจะโอเครึเปล่า”

“อื้ม ได้ ได้ คงจะโอเคแหละ จริงๆ ฉันคิดว่าพรุ่งนี้ฉันอาจจะดีขึ้นก็ได้” เดเร็กพูดพลางเช็ดมือที่เปื้อนเหงื่อบนกางเกงยีนส์ พยายามเงี่ยหูฟังว่าสไตลส์จะพูดอะไรในขณะที่สายตาเขาพร่ามัวและเห็นภาพหลอนว่าตัวเองเล็บยาวขึ้น

“พรุ่งนี้...แน่ใจนะ จริงๆ เราไม่จำเป็นต้องเจอกันที่ออฟฟิศฉันก็ได้ ที่ร้านไอศครีมที่เคยบอกไปก็ได้นะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ช่วงนี้ฉันไม่ชอบเจอที่คนเยอะๆ น่ะ”

“อื้ม…” สไตลส์ทำเสียงใช้ความคิดก่อนจะพูดต่อ “งั้นก็ได้ พรุ่งนี้เจอกันที่ออฟฟิศฉันเวลาเดิมเนอะ ถ้าครั้งนี้คุยกันนานอีกนายต้องเลี้ยงพิซซ่าด้วย”

“ดีล” เดเร็กพูดแกมยิ้มๆ ก่อนจะวางสาย เขากลับมามองเงาตัวเองในกระจกอีกครั้ง...ทำไมภาพหลอนนี่ยังไม่หายไปอีกนะ

 

_นัดครั้งที่ 12_

“เป็นไงบ้างเดเร็ก” สไตลส์พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเป็นห่วง เขายื่นแก้วชาให้กับเดเร็กโดยอัตโนมัติเหมือนนัดทุกๆ ครั้ง

“ก็ดีขึ้นบ้าง...แต่เอาจริงๆ ฉันก็ยังเห็นภาพหลอนอยู่เลย เมื่อกี้ตอนที่ขับรถมาฉันก็รู้สึกว่าเล็บยาวขึ้นตอนจับพวงมาลัย” เดเร็กพูดเสียงเหนื่อยๆ คืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวงเมื่อคืนหนักกับเขาพอๆ กับตอนที่ไปดื่มหนักๆ ที่ปาร์ตี้สมัยมหาลัย ถึงแม้เขาจะเลิกแอลกอฮอลไปแล้วหลังจากที่เริ่มกินยาเพราะคิดว่าอาจเกิดอาการค้างเคียง แต่ทุกๆ อย่างก็ยังเหมือนเดิม

“อืม…” สไตลส์ขมวดคิ้วเป็นปม ดูครั้งนี้เขาเครียดมากกว่าทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา อาจเป็นเพราะมันเป็นเวลาเกือบสามเดือนแล้วแต่อาการของเดเร็กก็ยังไม่ดีขึ้น

เดเร็กถอนหายใจ เขาเช็ดมือเปื้อนเหงื่อของตัวเองที่กางเกงอีกครั้งก่อนจะก้มลงไปมองที่มือของตัวเองเมื่อรู้สึกว่าสัมผัสมันแปลกๆ เขาจ้องกรงเล็บ--มือของเขาด้วยความรู้สึกหงุดหงิด

“ดูสิ มันเป็นหนักขึ้นด้วยมั้ง ตอนนี้ฉันก็เห็นมือของตัวเองมีเล็บยาวเหมือนสัตว์--เหมือนหมาป่า นี่ภาพหลอนมันหนักขึ้นแล้ว”

สไตลส์มองที่มือของเขาด้วยท่าทีประหลาดใจไปชั่วขณะ ก่อนจะค่อยๆ เปล่งเสียงด้วยความประหลาดใจ “เอ่อ...เดเร็ก...มือนาย...เป็นกรงเล็บจริงๆ….”

เดเร็กเบิกตาโพลง เขามองไปที่เล็บของตัวเองและหน้าของสไตลส์ สไตลส์ดูไม่ได้ล้อเล่น เขาใช้ลิ้นแตะเขี้ยวในปากพร้อมกับยิงฟันให้สไตลส์

“เขี้ยวนี่...นายเห็นมันรึเปล่า!”

“เอ่อ...เห็น นายกำลังเล่นแพรงค์อะไรใส่ฉันรึเปล่า มันไม่ตลกนะ”

เดเร็กลุกขึ้น สไตลส์ก็ลุกขึ้นบ้าง สไตลส์สะดุ้งชั่วขณะจนทำให้เดเร็กเอียงคอสงสัย

“ฉันไม่ได้แกล้งนายนะ”

“เอ่อ...ฉันค่อนข้างจะเชื่อนายนะ ถ้าแกล้งกันก็คงจะเยอะไปแล้วล่ะ ฉันเห็นตานายเป็นสีทอง อ๊ะ มันกลับเป็นสีเฮเซลแล้ว...นี่มันอะไรเนี่ย!”

   
เดเร็กกับสไตลส์ยืนมองหน้ากันด้วยความตกใจแบบนั้นถึงห้านาทีจนกระทั่งสไตลส์หยิบแลปทอปจากโต๊ะทำงานของเขาขึ้นมา ‘ถ้าฉันไม่ได้เห็นภาพหลอนตามนาย นายก็เป็นอะไรสักอย่าง…’มนุษย์หมาป่า’ จริงๆ’ สไตลส์พูดพลางทำมือเป็นสัญลักษณ์เครื่องหมายคำพูดกลางอากาศเมื่อเขาพยายามหาข้อมูลของ...มนุษย์หมาป่า เดเร็กเดินไปนั่งข้างๆ สไตลส์บนโซฟาและจ้องแลปทอประหว่างที่สไตลส์กำลังรีเสิร์ชอย่างรวดเร็ว

   
_(หลัง) นัดครั้งที่ 12_

สรุปว่า...เดเร็กเป็นหมาป่าจริงๆ มนุษย์หมาป่าน่ะนะ มันค่อนข้างตลกร้ายพอสมควร ไอ้การที่เขาคิดว่าตัวเองเห็นภาพหลอนว่าตัวเองเป็นหมาป่าแต่ดันเป็นจริงๆ ซะได้ แต่ที่ตลกกว่าคือหลังจากนั้นสไตลส์ก็หาข้อมูลละเอียดยิบจนกระทั่งเขาพาเดเร็กไปหาสัตวแพทย์ (โอเค...นี่ก็ตลก เขาไม่อยากยอมรับเลยว่าตัวเองไปหาสัตวแพทย์) ชื่อดีตัน ดีตันอธิบายว่าปกติแล้วมนุษย์หมาป่าจะรู้ตัวทันทีเมื่อถูกกัด เซนส์ทุกอย่างจะดีขึ้น แต่กรณีของเดเร็กมันใช้เวลาถึงสามเดือนถึงจะค่อยๆ ปรับตัวได้

“ถ้าผมถูกเขากัดจะเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าตามรึเปล่า” สไตลส์ถามดีตันพลางชี้มาทางเดเร็ก

“ไม่นะ เขาเป็นแค่เบต้า มีแค่อัลฟ่าเท่านั้นที่จะสามารถเปลี่ยนคนให้เป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าได้ ถึงเขาเป็นอัลฟ่าจริงๆ แต่ถ้าฟันธรรมดากัดที่ไม่ใช่เขี้ยวก็ไม่เป็นไร”

สไตลส์พยักหน้าหงึกหงัก “อื้มมม ดีนะที่รู้” เขาหันมายิ้มมุมปากให้เดเร็ก เดเร็กแทบจะแทรกแผ่นดินหนีไป ณ เดี๋ยวนั้น

   
“สรุปนายก็มาหาฉันเสียเที่ยวเลยสิ กินยาแปลกๆ ไป เสียเงินไปตั้งเท่าไหร่” สไตลส์บ่นมุบมิบขณะที่เขากำลังขับรถ “ฉันก็มโนว่านายมีอาการโน่นนี่นั่นไปตั้งเยอะ เกือบจะเขียนเปเปอร์เกี่ยวกับอาการนายแล้วด้วย”

“ก็ไม่เสียเที่ยวนะ” เดเร็กพูด มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างจากเก้าอี้ข้างคนขับ “อย่างน้อยฉันก็มาเจอนาย”

เดเร็กแอบเหลือบมองสไตลส์ที่สายตามองไปยังถนนตรงหน้า เขาอมยิ้มน้อยๆ ดูแล้วน่ารัก ใช่ นอกจากจะไม่เสียเที่ยวแล้วยังคุ้มอีกต่างหาก

 

“นี่ๆ” สไตลส์พูดเมื่อพวกเขาขับรถกลับมาจอดที่อพาร์ตเมนต์ของเดเร็ก

“หืม?”

“เรามาลองเช็คดูมั้ยว่าถ้านายกัดฉันด้วยฟันปกติฉันจะกลายเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่ารึเปล่า”


End file.
